1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an animal restraining device which can be secured between two vertical surfaces, such as the walls of a bathtub or shower stall, and to which an animal such as a dog can be attached so as to restrain the animal during washing of the animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The animal supply and service industries are very lucrative and very competitive. These industries provide the public with animal groomers, veterinarians, special foods available for animals with special diets, and a variety of devices that aid in the care of the animal. The existence of such industries provides evidence of the public's desire to care for animals in the most efficient, convenient, inexpensive, and humane way possible.
Bathing animals is part of the routine care of the animals. It protects both the public and the animals from health hazards and keeps the animals clean and presentable. However, bathing an animal can be a difficult procedure. Often times, the animal will resist being bathed. When the animal is not completely restrained, it will move about as much as possible, making bathing difficult and creating a mess as water and soapsuds are splashed about. For example, when bathing an animal in a bathtub, the animal is usually held with one hand and washed with the other hand. A bathtub generally has flat surfaces with no convenient points for securing an animal such that the animal would be restrained in a convenient position for bathing. The hassle in bathing animals has undoubtedly caused many perspective pet owners to decide not to purchase pets.
Some pet owners have dealt with the difficulties associated with bathing animals by taking the animal to a groomer. However, an animal's anxiety is enhanced where the animal is being bathed in an unfamiliar environment and by an unfamiliar animal groomer. This anxiety translates to restlessness of the animal, which creates difficulty for the animal groomer. Further, professional bathing of animals can be costly and, therefore, may not be a viable alternative for all pet owners. Also, often times it is inconvenient for a pet owner to have to schedule an appointment in order to have their pet bathed, and then to deliver and retrieve the animal.
Other pet owners have dealt with the difficulties associated with bathing animals by using an outdoor animal restraining device such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,747 (Fain) and numerous other patents to restrain the animal while bathing them outdoors. These patents teach a device that must be driven into the ground in order to be utilized. However, the device cannot be used for bathing an animal in inclement weather. The animal can become ill as a result of being bathed outdoors in weather that is either too hot or too cold. The animal can become dirty rather quickly if washed on a lawn. Furthermore, the requirement that the devices be driven into the ground makes them useless to pet owners who do not have lawns and outdoor running water. Therefore, the outdoor animal restraining device is not a viable alternative to many pet owners.
Given the public need and desire to bathe animals, it is the object of the present invention to provide an efficient, convenient, affordable, and humane way by which animals can be restrained indoors for bathing.